Abridged Psychoshipping
by TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: Melvin arrives on the scene and Florence is literally swept off his feet by the chainsaw-toting Egyptian. Based on 'the abridged series' and 'Marik's Evil Council.'


**I think... I think I wrote this after I had my teeth removed a month and a half ago and The Abridged Series was one of the few things that gave me pleasure for a few days. I don't really remember writing it, but there appears to be a date attached to it so that's what I'm going with. (I was on a lot of pain killers for awhile and there's some blank areas in my memory.)**

 **Anyhoo, here's some very random Yami Bakura Florence / Yami Marik Melvin that will hopefully bring you guys some amusement for a few minutes.**

* * *

"Abridged Psychoshipping" 5/10/2015 – 6/2/2015 a "YuGiOh: the abridged series" fanfiction

"Come here, Florence," the psychotic voice called, a single, blood-covered finger beckoning.

Terrified to his very core (but also strangely turned on), Bakura shuffled forward, trying not to let anyone see his trembling. He sidestepped the censored corpse of Yugi Muto as he approached the other yami.

"Um... y-yes, Melvin?"

Melvin cackled maniacally as he sat down, using the dead bodies of Steve Umbris, Steve Lumbris, and Weevil as a throne of sorts. Eagerly, he gripped Bakura's body, pulling the British albino into his lap and into a bruising kiss. He buried his blood-covered hands in Bakura's hair, staining it with his dripping red fingerprints.

"Remember, Florence? You're my boyfriend now!" He laughed again as he began to nip and lick at the other male's ears and neck. He hummed evilly as his tongue danced across the pale skin beneath it. "Marik never did fully appreciate you, did he? After all, a villain as pretty as you needs to be given special attention..."

Small whimpers and mewls escaped Bakura's lips as Melvin's hands began to slip under his clothes, fingers roaming about. Oddly gentle caresses and pinches were being applied to his torso, reducing the albino to very few thoughts in his head. In fact, there was only one thought still in his head, and he did his best to voice it.

"Um, Melvin, ah...? We have, um, an audience..." Even in the fuzzy state his mind was quickly being sent to, Bakura was only all too aware of the ever watchful eyes of the perverts behind him. Rex and Pegasus looked like they were enjoying a good floor show, although Zorc, Teddy, and Pegasus's no-longer-dead wife didn't look quite so into it.

"Oh, don't mind us, Bakura!" Zorc said quickly, looking up from the script he was reading through. "You two have fun, although off-screen would be preferable."

Nipping sharply at Bakura's neck one last time and drawing out another little mewl, Melvin tossed the albino to the floor beside him. Laughing loudly, Melvin rose to his feet, chainsaw in hand once more, quickly starting it and causing the entirety of their "audience" to shrink away in fear as his already blood-drenched weapon started up.

Bakura tried to scramble to his feet only to be pushed back down to the ground by his new boyfriend.

"You sit here and wait for me to return, Florence," he was firmly ordered with a pat on the head. "I'm going to give you the loveliest show of blood and gore you've ever seen, even better than those movies you love so much. I'll even remember to bring you Pegasus's still-beating heart to amuse yourself with."

"You... you'd do that for me?" Bakura asked in a small voice, a strong blush evident on his cheeks.

"If you're a good little boyfriend, I will." One last loving pat to Bakura's head and the blonde psycho was off, howling and laughing maniacally as he attacked the rest of Marik's evil council.

"Wait! Um, c-couldn't we talk about this, Melvin-boy?"

"No," came the short answer, followed by the loud buzz of the chainsaw and a prolonged scream.

Bakura simply sat there, staring wide-eyed, completely enraptured by the bloody spectacle. One by one the other members of the evil council fell before him, splashes of blood and only the choicest of body parts landing in front of him. Picking up an eyeball that had been tossed his way, the albino began to lick the blood off it, savoring the flavor, all the while still watching as Melvin destroyed every other living and non-living thing in the room.

By the time Melvin returned to him, the Egyptian was covered head to toe in blood and gore, a twisted grin on his face. "You like what you see, cottontail?"

The other nodded dreamily, taking in the blood-soaked Egyptian before him, a deliriously happy look on his face. "Oh... Oh, yes, Melvin! Very much so!"

Melvin laughed, throwing his chainsaw away in favor of yanking Bakura back into his arms, making short work of the thief. The white-haired male was soon nothing but a whimpering, mewling mess in his arms, not a single thought left in his head whatsoever.

"Care to take a bath in the pharaoh's blood with me?" Melvin asked, throwing Bakura over his shoulder and carrying him off-screen, dragging Yugi's dead carcass behind him.

"Oh, bloody hell!" the British albino squealed, blushing cutely. He almost looked like his silly host, he looked so generally happy. "I think I've died and gone to card game Heaven!"

"You're already dead, Florence."

"Died again, then!"

If anything, the manic Egyptian looked amused. "... Give it time."

BONUS CONTENT:

"Ra, Melvin! Take me, please! Ram your rod into me so hard that this body I'm borrowing doesn't stop bleeding for the next couple of weeks! Take me! Make me yours, I beg of you!"

* * *

 **Let me know if any of you guys enjoyed this strange little drabble, and also there is an announcement about another YGO fic of mine ("the Queen of Games") on my profile, so if you guys could check that out that would be great!**

 **Until then, adios!**


End file.
